I Will Wait
by ermagerbs
Summary: Sandy is pregnant but it's not Soda's. She asks her BFF Maddie to go tell him, but Maddie has a crush on Soda. Johnny is paralyzed from the lower back down but will a visit to the doctor change that? Two-Bit has liked one girl from his school, but what happens when she shows up at the Curtis house?
1. Sleepover

Maddie's POV

"You're pregnant?!" I scream in to the phone.

"Yes now shush! Don't tell the whole neighborhood." my best friend, Sandy says.

"Is it Soda's?" I ask, lowering my voice.

"No." she says.

"Whose is it, then?" I ask again getting frustrated.

"I don't know." she whines. Even in Florida she can whine about everything.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"That's what I was calling you for, see I was wondering if you could go down there and tell him where I am and what's happened?"

I get flutters in my stomach. Me? Getting to see Sodapop Curtis? At his house? Instantly I'm freaking out on the inside. But in the phone I say:

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Thanks!" she says. "You're the best friend EVER!"

"I know, now bye."

"O.K. bye."

And I hang up. Oh my gosh! What am I going to do? I've liked Soda since the 3rd grade and when he dropped out of school it was awful because I couldn't see him anymore. When Sandy started dating him it was better in a way that my best friend was dating my crush. It's going to be awkward. It's about 5:30 right now so I tell my mom that I might not be here for dinner. I might as well get this over with. hop in my car and make my way to the Curtis' household. When I get there I notice that a lot of people are there and all eyes are on me. I know this is weird to have a Soc visit a greaser but I'm on a mission. I get to the door and knock. I here yelling and a girls voice. Then the door opens and I see a familiar face. It's my friend Emms. I knew she was dating a greaser, but I didn't know they were part of the Curtis family.

"Hi!" she ays, wiping something on her apron.

"I didn't know you dated a Curtis." hinting that she shouldn't be dating Sodapop.

"Oh, I don;t. Not technically. I'm wit Johnny." she says, talking through the screen door.

"Oh." remembering that she told me about her crush n him. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yes sorry."

She opens the door and let's me in. WhenI walk in she says "We've got company!" When I walk in to the right I see a kitchen with something in the oven and on the stove. It smells really good. To the left there is a living room with rooms branching off to the right. There is a table in the middle of the living room in front of the sofa. Johnny and Ponyboy are playing cards. The t.v. is on and someone is in the shower. Johnny has his shirt of and there are bandages on it.

Hi." says Pony, not looking up.

"Hey"." I say.

"Can you come and take this cake. out?" Emma asks me.

"Yeah, sure." I say.

"So what's up?" she asks as I'm taking the cake out.

"Well I'm here for Sodapop."

"Ohhh..." she says wriggling her eyebrows. I told her my crush on him back when we were closer.

"It's not like that." I say sighing.

"Oh, well your not going to find him here."

"Why?"

"He took another job down at the engine repair factory."

"When will he be back?" I ask.

"Like 10:30. You can stay here if you want."

"Like a sleepover?" I ask. I ask because I know what greases are like. They beat people up like me.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason just need to call my mom."

"Oh. Right, the phone is on the table by the t.v."

"O.K. Thanks." I say getting up I walk over to the living room and Darry is in a towel. Obviously he was the one in the shower. Blushing, I take the phone and dial the number.

"O.K. Thanks mom!" I say hanging up the phone. All I have to do now is wait for Sodapop.


	2. The News

Maddie's POV

I wake up to yelling and the smell of scrambled eggs. I lay still pretending to be asleep to hear their conversation.

"Hey! Stop! We have to save some for Maddie" I hear Emma say.

"What? Whose Maddie?" I hear Sodapop say. He doesn't even know me. I knew this was a waste of time.

"My friend and better yet Sandy's friend." says Emma.

"Oh! Now I remember!" says Soda.

Yes and now I have to make more eggs!" she says.

"Princess, just sit down. It's fine." I hear an unfamiliar voice I'm guessing Johnny. I then decide that it's time to get up. All eyes on me when I walk into the kitchen, but I can't help staring at them. Almost everyone is there. Soda, Pony, Darry, and Johnny are sitting at the table, and Two-Bit and Steve are sitting on the counter tops. Emma is in Johnny's lap, obviously he pulled her there. She's laughing at whatever Johnny is whispering to her in her ear. Still laughing she says:

"Guys this is my friend Maddie."

"Hello." I say giving them a small wave. I pull an empty chair to the table. I get a few muffled 'hellos' and Two-Bit is turning a nice shade of pink. I scoop eggs onto my plate.

"Sorry there's not a lot of eggs left, Darry ate them all!" says Emma shooting Darry a look.

"I'm sorry but I'm hungry." he says right back.

"It's o.k. there is more than enough here." I cut in.

"Are you sure? I can always make more." she says concerned.

"Oh. No. It's fine." I say. Then nobody talks and the only other noise is the scraping of forks.

"So Johnny, how's your back?" I ask breaking the silence.

Clearing his voice he says:

"It's just burns ya know? But I, ah, can't really feel anything from my lower back and down."

"Ugh! I totally forgot we have an appointment today!" says Emma, slapping her palm to her forehead.

"Oh yeah. When is it? says Darry.

"12, can you come with me?" Emma asks Darry.

"Yeah sure, we better leave now then." he says pointing to the clock. It read 11:30. Wow! I slept in really late.

"Ok, can you take Johnny to his room I'll be in there in a little bit." she says.

"Yeah sure. Come here little buddy." says Darry picking him up in a cradle. Emma is clearing the empty plates. Two-Bit leaves his plate, mumbles 'bye' to all of us and leaves. After eating his eggs Steve does the same. One she puts the plates in the sink she asks Soda to do them an hurries to the care where Johnny and Darry are waiting for her. Then it's just me and Soda. I get butterflies but act calm. After we do the dishes we sit at the table drinking coffee. Here's the perfect opportunity.

"Soda?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"You know how Sandy's in Florida?"

"Yeah?"

Well, um, she's pregnant and, um, it's not yours." I spit out.


	3. His Legs

Emma's POV

We've been in this waiting room for 4 hours. The doctor had to go into emergency surgery and they told us to wait in the waiting room. I'm resting my head on Johnny's shoulder and he's got his arm around me. I was exhausted. The nurse comes out and asks for Johnny alone. Darry picks him up and disappears behind the door. He came back right away and said that everything was going to be fine. I fall asleep on his shoulder holding his hand. Darry is like my second dad because my first one is a douche. I dream that Johnny is o.k. and that he can run and walk. It's been about 6 weeks from the accident, and he's been an honorary Curtis ever since. I did too, I'm always there helping them with Johnny. I'm like their little sister now, and I've never felt so loved in my life. Darry shakes me saying:

"The doctor wants to talk to us."

"O.K. I'm coming" I say. WE walk over to him.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Anderson" he says.

"Hello." I say.

"Your son, Johnny - "he starts to say.

"Oh no! He's not our son, he's actually m boyfriend." I say interrupting.

"Oh! I'm sorry. But he does have a parent here right?"

"Yes, me." says Darry.

"Well we haven't given him a wheel chair yet because there is a small chance that he might be able to walk again."


End file.
